Pirilala Pikapiyou!
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. Cuek, antisosial, berekspresi datar, dingin dan (sayangnya) tampan. Aku menyukai pemuda itu walaupun kutahu, kemungkinan kecil ia melirikku. Dan tak kusangka, suatu hari, aku menemukan sebuah buku kuno di perpustakaan. Ada yang tahu buku apa itu? Sebuah buku yang membuat ketidakmungkinan itu menjadi mungkin—kurasa./SasuSaku/For SSFD, Michelle I.Xe's and my birthday/


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pirilala Pikapiyou! **© 2014

by MizuRaiNa

A SasuSaku fanfiction

Dedicated for **Michelle ** aka My Beloved Mami's (belated) birthday, **SasuSaku Fan Day** and My Birthday (22 February)

Warning : AU, typos or misstypos, alilbit fantasy, romance, minim deskrip, diksi seadanya, dll

Note : Happy birthday Mamiiii~ this is gift for you. Hope you like it Mam :))

**...**

Bola mataku bergerak seiring dengan kata-kata yang kubaca di layar laptop bersamaan dengan jemariku yang menari di atas tuts-tuts keyboard.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Siapa itu?

Dengan cepat aku me-_minimize_-kan dokumen yang sedang kuketik ke dokumen lain.

"Ya?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilku—sudah kuduga itu suara seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, sahabatku. Ia telah selesai dengan ekstrakulikuler cheers-nya. "ada apa Ino?"

Gadis yang kupanggil Ino tadi mengangkat alisnya. Ia membenarkan posisi tasnya yang tersampir. "Huh? Kau masih belum selesai mengerjakan apalah itu?" tanyanya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakangku, melihat ke layar laptop mungkin.

"Huum." Aku mengangguk. Ia pasti hendak mengajakku pulang bersama. Gomen ne, Ino. Aku tak bisa.

"Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan, Ino. Kau duluan saja," ucapku lalu men-_scroll_ dokumen di layar laptopku dan membacanya lagi dari awal—meyakinkan pada Ino bahwa aku memang benar-benar sibuk.

Kulirik sekilas pada Ino. Ia memutar bola mata birunya. "Ya sudahlah. Aku duluan ya, _Forehead_. _Jaa_~" Ia melambaikan tangan. Kubalas lambaian tangannya itu dengan anggukkan dan senyuman. Detik kemudian, ia sudah pergi dari kelas ini.

Aku menghela napas lega. Untung saja yang Ino lihat itu dokumen mading yang telah selesai kukerjakan. Bukan dokumen yang isinya curhatanku. Bahaya besar di depan mata jika ia membacanya. Ia bisa-bisa mengejekku habis-habisan atau kemungkinan terbutuk, ia memberitahu pada orang itu. _Big hell no_!

Merasa sudah aman, aku mengaktifkan kembali dokumen rahasia—disebut seperti itu karena itu adalah curahan hatiku yang tak boleh ada orang lain yang membacanya, men-_save_-nya lalu membuat sebuah dokumen lagi.

_Tadi, barusan sekali. Ino mengajakku pulang bersama. Aku menyuruhnya duluan. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang menghindari pulang bersamanya karena aku tak mau menjadi 'obat nyamuk' dia dan pacarnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, Ino sepertinya gampaaang sekali mendapatkannya. Tiga hari yang lalu, ia putus dengan Kiba. Sebelumya ia pernah dengan Sai bahkan Shikamaru, yang notabene lelaki pemalas sejagat raya. Kemarin? Ia menjadi pacarnya Gaara! Hebat 'kan?_

_Aku kadang iri. Aku ingin sepertinya yang bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Ia suka seseorang, ia benci seseorang, ia ungkapkan. Kapan aku bisa sepertinya?_

_Aku bahkan tak pernah berbicara banyak dengan orang yang kusukai. Bertegur sapa pun, jaraaang sekali. Padahal ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang sama denganku. Yah, jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya karena ia memang suliitt sekali didekati. Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali bercerita tentang sikap dinginnya yang keterlaluan itu? Ugh, sedingin gunung es!_

Aku terdiam sebentar. Berpikir hal apa lagi yang akan kutulis. Masih memutar otak, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Siapa? Ino? Ah tidak, ia sudah pulang.

Kuedarkan pandanganku. Ada sebuah tas yang masih tertinggal di meja depan ruangan kelas ini. Tas siapa yah? Perasaan aku kenal banget dengan tas itu.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas mengarah pada tas itu. Ia mengambil tas itu dan menyampirkan ke pundaknya. Oh, pantas saja aku kenal! Itu tasnya dia!

Aku memerhatikan dia yang melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini. Iris hitam miliknya sempat beradu pandang dengan iris milikku. Tapi … _see_? Dia malah membuang muka. Berlalu tanpa sepatah kata ia ucapkan padaku.

_Tuh kan, dia emang dingin. Bahkan, sepertinya ia tak mau berlama-lama melihatku. Apa aku ini dibencinya, ya? Apa salahku, sih? Apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai-sampai sikapnya keterlaluan? Well, sepertinya aku yang keterlaluan memikirkan hal itu. Jelas-jelas sikapnya pada dasarnya memang begitu._

Aku menghela napas panjang. Kusudahi saja curhatanku kali ini. Sudah terlalu sore.

.

.

.

Argghhhh! Guru sejarah sialan! Gara-gara lupa membawa buku catatan sejarah saja aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang lebih berat. Padahal aku memberitahunya kalau tugas darinya itu sudah kukerjakan tapi ketinggalan. Lah, apa coba katanya? Aku malah dibilang beralasan saja dan tugas itu sebenarnya belum aku kerjakan. _Hell_! Sudah susah-susah mengerjakan tugas itu, sekarang, aku malah harus mengerjakan tugas lain. Ugh, kalau bisa, aku ingin memukul kepalanya yang tak beres itu!

_Well_, buat apa juga aku mendumel tak jelas. Tugas tak terselesaikan, hati tambah kesal, dan yang ada waktu malah terbuang-buang.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Buku tentang kejatuhan _Bakufu Tokugawa _kututup. Sudah cukup aku mengerjakan tugas itu. Belum selesai sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja, aku butuh istirahat sejenak.

Kubuka laptopku dan aku mulai mengetik curahan hatiku. Seperti biasa.

_Kali ini aku mau cerita apa ya? Tentang kesialanku yang terlambat bangun pagi sehingga lupa membawa buku catatan sejarah? Ah tidak. Itu hanya membuatku kesal._

_Um, bagaimana tentang dia lagi? Iya, iya, aku tahu kok aku sudah sering cerita tentang dia. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Yang terpikirkan olehku selain tugas sialan itu ya … dia._

_Huffft, aku menyedihkan ya? Haha, _poor me_._

_Hari ini, kuperhatikan dia seperti biasanya. Ia masuk ke kelas tanpa menyapa teman sekelas. Palingan, ia yang disapa dengan teman jabriknya itu. Setelah itu ia duduk di bangkunya, mendengarkan musik dari_ i-pad_ miliknya—sampai-sampai ia ditegur oleh guru yang mengajar karena tak memerhatikan dan malah mendengarkan musik._

_Oh ya, lagi-lagi aku sial! Apa coba? Aku ketangkap basah sedang memerhatikannya! Dia menoleh ke arahku saat aku mengamatinya dengan bertopang dagu. Aduh, malu sekali! Saking malunya aku langsung memutar kepalaku sehingga tertuju lurus ke papan tulis. Kulirik dari sudut mataku ia mengangkat alisnya, heran mungkin. Tapi untungnya, setelah itu ia melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. Fyuuhh, aku dapat menghela napas lega. Yeah, walaupun detak jantungku tentunya masih menggila._

Puas dengan curhatan yang kubuat, aku menutup kembali laptopku. Kulirik jam dinding, menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Ya ampuuunnn, setengah jam lagi istirahat! Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk mengerjakan tugas itu!

Buku tebal yang menjadi referensi tugasku kubawa untuk kuganti dengan buku lain. Aku melihat-lihat buku klasik tentang sejarah Jepang. Berdebu, kumal dan tentunya kuno. Jarang sekali siswa-siswi menyentuhnya kecuali jika ada tugas. Jemariku yang biasanya menelusuri buku-buku itu kini hanya mengambang di udara. Hanya bola mataku yang bekerja membaca satu-persatu judul buku kuno di hadapanku.

Hm, ini buku apa ya?

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku _hard cover _berwarna merah tua. Kubolak-balikkan buku itu untuk mengamatinya sekilas. Debu yang menempelnya banyak sekali sampai-sampai judul buku itu tak bisa kubaca. Aneh sekali. Banyak huruf alfabet yang bertebaran.

Kutiup buku merah tua yang kupegang sehingga debu-debu yang menempel berterbangan. Dan … woaw! Aku hampir terlonjat saking terkejutnya karena alfabet yang tadinya berpencar di halaman depan itu bergerak membentuk sebaris kalimat!

Dengan perlahan, aku mengeja judul buku itu. "Magic Book : Spells."

Alisku mengernyit. _Spell_? Mantra? Mantra apa?

Aku semakin tertarik dengan buku itu dan membawanya ke bangkuku. Rasa penasaranku membuncah. Benarkah ini buku sihir?

Halaman demi halaman kubuka buku itu sampai ke daftar isi. Semua berbahasa Inggis. _Oh God_! Mengapa harus bahasa Inggis? Bahasa yang bahkan aku hanya mendapatkan nilai di bawah enam setiap ulangannya!

Aku tak mengerti semua daftar isi. Yang jelas, kata awalnya itu adalah "How to". How? How itu artinya apa ya? Bagaimana kalau tak salah. Eh tapi, bisa berarti cara kalau di teks _procedure _atau _expla_-apalah itu.

_How to Make Someone Love you_

Gotcha! Untuk membuat seseorang cinta denganmu!

Dengan segera, aku membuka halaman itu. Terpampang gambar tangan yang di atasnya ada gambar sebuah hati. Kualihkan pandanganku ke halaman di sampingnya. Tertulis :

.

.

.

_**Tarikaninabu puwapuwa fuu!**__ Spell out this spell and suddenly someone in your mind will appear in front of you_

_**Pokapikara pirilala pikapiyou!**__ Spell out this spell three times and the person you love will love you._

_Note : second spell can be useless after 10 minutes_

.

.

.

Aduh, ini maksudnya apa sih? Ada beberapa kata yang tak kumengerti. Aku jadi menyesal tak pernah memerhatikan pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Coba saja kalau aku merhatiin. Err, belum tentu juga sih aku ngerti. Tapi ah, sudahlah. Yang lebih penting sekarang ini adalah : aku harus tahu maksud dari tulisan itu!

Gumamkan saja mantranya, dan untuk mantra yang kedua, aku menggumamkannya …_ three times_? Tiga kali berarti.

Aku mengangguk paham. Pikiranku membayangkan sosoknya yang tadi pagi kulihat. Ia memakai seragam dengan rapi. Gaya rambutnya sedikit mencuat seperti biasanya. Tentu saja ekspresinya dingin dan sedatar tembok. Tanpa sadar, aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku dan—

"Tarikaninabu puwapuwa fuu!_" _gumamku pelan, merapalkan mantranya.

Aku masih memejamkan mataku, tak berani membukanya. Hingga suara seseorang mengagetkanku sampai-sampai jantungku terasa akan keluar dari tempatnya. Suara siapa lagi selain suara dia. Dia.

"Haruno-_san_, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

_Dag dig dug_

Benarkah pendengaranku? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Atau itu suara seseorang yang memang mirip dengan suara _baritone_-nya?

"Haruno-_san_?" Suara itu lagi.

Aku menoleh ke samping kananku. Kudapati 'dia' menggeser kursi di samping kananku itu. Uh oh, aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya!

"_H-ha'i_. Tentu saja." Aku menampakkan seulas senyum. "T-tidak ada yang melarang kok, hehe." Kedua tanganku bergerak-gerak menyilang, menandakan bahwa kursi itu memang bisa untuk semua murid di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, aku kok malah jadi gagap begini ya? Belum lagi irama jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. Oh _Kami-sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Diam-diam aku melirik ke arahnya. Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku. Terlihat serius—bahkan sempat kulihat alisnya sedikit mengernyit. Buku apa yang sedang dibacanya? Apa aku tanya dia saja ya? Mungkin saja aku bisa mengobrol dengannya mengenai buku yang dibacanya itu seperti apa atau malah aku bisa tahu buku kesukaannya.

Masih memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan, aku—pura-pura-menyibukkan diri dengan membuka buku catatan sejarahku. Aduh, aku tanya dia ga ya? Tanya aja? Apa jangan-jangan, nanti aku malah mengganggunya?

Saking buntunya pikiranku, aku mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen yang kupegang dan … aha! Aku ingat! Kenapa tak aku gunakan saja mantra itu! _Baka_!

"Pokapikara pirilala pikapiyou, pokapikara pirilala pikapiyou, pokapikara pirilala pikapiyou!" Aku merapalkan mantra itu pelaan sekali. Aku tak mau Sasuke yang duduk di sampingku tak bisa mendengarnya.

Satu detik …

Dua detik …

Aku tak berani melirik ke arahnya jadi aku membaca asal-asalan hasil rangkumanku. Apa benar mantra itu akan bekerja?

Tiga detik …

"Sudah selesai tugas sejarahmu, Haruno-_san_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. A-apa? Dia menanyakan apa? Tugasku? Sejak kapan dia peduli?

Aku melirik ke arahnya sekilas lalu melihat buku catatanku yang belum selesai sepenuhnya. "Belum. Masih banyak yang tak kumengerti."

Ia menggeserkan kursinya sehingga jarakku dengannya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Sepertinya ia melihat buku catatanku.

"Keruntuhan _bakufu_ Tokugawa?" Ia berbicara dengan nada pelan di dekat telingaku. Jantungku semakin menggila! Ya ampuuunn, semoga aku tak mati konyol gara-gara detak jantungku yang abnormal ini!

"I-iya," jawabku, tak bisa berkata banyak. Otakku seakan berhenti berfungsi hanya karena ia berada dekat sekali denganku.

"Mau kubantu? Aku bisa membantumu." Huh? Beneran?

Aku melirik ke arahnya dan—_oh my, oh my_! Dia tersenyum! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum padaku!

Menit selanjutnya, ia membenarkan rangkuman yang kutulis dan menambahinya sampai selesai. Aku malu karena aku lebih banyak melamun saat ia menerangkan—asal kalian tahu saja aku bukannya memerhatikan apa yang ia terangkan tapi memerhatikan ekspresinya yang sedang menerangkan. Ternyata ia tahu tentang sejarah Jepang. Dia bukan hanya lihai di bidang eksak. _Sugoii. _Sasuke benar-benar pintar!

Entah dimulai dari mana, sekarang ini aku dan dia membicarakan tentang buku-buku yang disukai. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya tak terlalu suka membaca buku. Lebih suka menulis dibandingkan dengan membaca.

"Aku suka sejarah tapi aku lebih suka membaca buku-buku misteri," tuturnya.

Aku berdecak kagum dalam hati. Bagiku, genre itu adalah salah satu dari genre yang aku hindari setelah genre angst. "Hee? _Hontoo_? Aku tak terlalu suka misteri karena kebanyakan misteri itu berbau pembunuhan."

Iris _emerald-_ku bertemu pandang dengan iris hitamnya yang sedikit menyipit karena ia tersenyum—lagi. Ya ampun, jangan sampai aku terhipnotis ke dalam manik hitam sekelam malam itu atau meleleh karena melihat senyumnya!

Aku terkekeh kaku. Kualihkan pandanganku secara asal ke arah siswa-siswi yang ada di ruangan ini. Aku tak tahan berlama-lama kontak mata dengannya. Detak jantungku bahkan terdengar oleh telingaku sendiri—semoga ia tak mendengarnya.

Hening sejenak. Penasaran, ekor mataku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Pandangannya terfokus akan sesuatu. Kuikuti arah pandang matanya itu dan … tertuju pada buku kuno berisi banyak mantra itu!

"Um, buku apa itu?" tanyanya. Alisnya mengernyit dan ekspesinya—sedikit—menampakkan rasa penasaran.

_Deg_

Apa yang harus kujawab? Mana mungkin aku memberitahukannya bahwa itu adalah buku mantra.

"Bu-bukan buku apa-apa kok," jawabku terbata-bata. Aku tersenyum kaku dengan kedua tangan menyilang kugerak-gerakkan di depan dada.

Gawat! Ia mengambil buku itu. Ia membuka-buka buku itu dan tiba di halaman yang aku tandai. Aku memejamkan mataku, tak berani melihat ekspresinnya. Apa semua ini akan berakhir?

"I-ini …."

Bila waktu bisa terhenti saat ini juga, aku ingin waktu terhenti. Aku tak ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_Glek_

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Mungkinkah sudah sepuluh menit dan semua ini benar-benar akan berakhir?

"... kau ternyata …."

Mati aku!

"... ada di sini." _Nani_? Ada di sini apanya?

"Hei Sakura bangun! Ini sudah jam istirahat! _Forehead_!"

Lho … kok?

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Kudapati seorang gadis pirang yang poninya menutupi sebelah matanya sedang berkacak pinggang. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap tajam padaku. Kenapa ada Ino di sini? Dan yang lebih penting—

Kutolehkan ke samping kananku. Kosong. Tak ada orang yang menempatinya. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke sana ke mari dan tak juga sosoknya terlihat olehku.

—ke mana Sasuke?

"Sasuke …."

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino menatapku heran. Ia menautkan alisnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. "Maksudmu? Yang kutahu gunung es itu diam saja di kelas."

Huh?

Aku mengucek-ucek mataku, menepak-nepak pipiku beberapa kali lalu mencubitnya. Tolong seseorang beritahu aku apa yang terjadi!

"Kau kenapa sih _Forehead_? Kepalamu terbentur apa?!"

Beneran! Aku tak mengerti.

"Ino, ketika kau kemari aku sedang apa?"

Ia menggebrak meja di depanku—saking kesalnya dia karena anehnya sikapku dan untung saja gebrakkannya bukan di atas laptopku. "Jelas-jelas kau sedang tidur!" Ia memberikan deathglare padaku. Kulihat keadaan sekelilingku yang sedang menatap kami keheranan dan kesal karena mungkin terganggu oleh gebrakan meja dan suara melengking Ino. Ino, kau tak seharusnya berisik di perpustakaan.

"Syuut. Pelankan suaramu Ino." Aku menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirku. Kuberi isyarat padanya bahwa pustakawan melirik kami dengan tatapan garangnya.

Ino mendengus, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di bangku yang di duduki Sasuke tadi. Secara tiba-tiba, ia meraba keningku."Kau benar-benar aneh!"

Aku hanya menampakkan cengiranku dan menggaruk pipiku yang tak gatal. "Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kau memimpikan sesuau hingga bersikap aneh seperti ini." Ia menggulirkan bola matanya. Sudah lama bersahabat dengannya membuat kami tahu kebiasaan masing-masing.

Oh ya, tadi aku tertidur? Jadi, yang tadi itu … memang hanya mimpi?

Buku itu! Mana buku itu?!

Aku mencari-cari di sekitarku tapi nihil! Tak ada.

"Kau semakin aneh, Sakura."

Ok, aku harus mengakui kalau aku memang bermimpi. Mim-pi. M-i-m-p-i. Dan tugasku—

—oh tidak! Belum selesai kukerjakan!

Tanpa memedulikan Ino yang menggeleng-geleng semakin kebingungan, aku beranjak dari bangkuku untuk mengembalikan buku—yang tak sempat kukembalikan karena aku sepertinya tertidur setelah menulis curhatan di laptopku—dan untuk mencari buku referensi yang lain. Sontak, mataku terarah pada tempat buku kuno yang kulihat di mimpiku. Tak ada. Deretan buku di situ terisi penuh—seperti tak ada yang menyentuh.

Sekali lagi, aku harus merelakan kalau itu memang mimpi!

Aku menggeleng pelan. Fokus! _Bakufu_ Tokugawa!

Dan yeah, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku lima belas menit kemudian—plus omelan Ino tentang tingkah lakuku yang aneh dan ia yang marah-marah karena selagi aku mengerjakan tugas ia memainkan _game flappy bird _hanya mendapatkan _score _tak lebih dari tujuh. Ckck, dasar Ino. Katanya ia tak tertarik dengan _game _itu. Tapi yang kulihat kau malah tertarik tuh, haha.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa. Sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang meninggalkan ruangan kelas setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Termasuk Ino. Ia pulang duluan karena memang Gaara tak ada pelajaran tambahan ataupun kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Senyuman tak luput dari bibirku mengingat-ingat mimpi itu. _Well_, walaupun itu hanya mimpi, aku senaaang sekali. Yang aku khawatirkan saat ini yaitu, perutku. Sekarang sudah agak baikan dibandingkan ketika pelajaran matematika tadi. Perutku semakin melilit ketika melihat _sensei _menuliskan rumus-rumus integral di papan tulis.

Konsentrasiku kuarahkan pada _microsoft word _di hadapanku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku menulis curhat atau cerita setelah pulang sekolah.

_Untunglah perutku agak mendingan. Huh, semua gara-gara Ino. Ia malah memesan makanan dengan sambal—amat—berlebihan. Apa ia ingin meracuniku, eh? Dasar Pig _baka_!_

Aku menghela napas sebentar. Kuusap perutku yang sejak jam pelajaran terakhir melilit minta ampun. Mulai besok, aku tak akan mau dibelikan makanan oleh Ino ketika istirahat. Lebih baik kelaparan dibandingkan mulas tak tertahankan.

Uhm, aku mau nulis apa ya?

Ah, tentang di perpus!

_Ya ampuuuunnn, aku memimpikan dia! Haha, ketika mengerjakan tugas sejarah, di perpus pula. Di mimpiku itu, ia baiiikk sekali. Perhatian. Dia tak cuek, ramah, bahkan tersenyum! Duuhh, aku jadi melting hanya karena melihat senyumnya! Andai saja di kehidupan nyata ia murah senyum, jantungku bisa berakibat fatal—oke, ini terlalu berlebihan. Kemungkinan lain, senyumnya itu terus terbayang di pikiranku! Seperti sekarang ini. Aaa, sayang ekspresinya yang kulihat setiap hari sedatar tembok._

_Oh iya, seharusnya aku sadar dari awal itu adalah mimpi. Jelas-jelas ia tak mungkin menyapaku, membantu tugasku atau tersenyum. Tapi tak apa sih. Tetap saja aku senang dengan bunga tidurku itu._

Btw_, aku teringat tentang buku kuno itu. Buku mantra yang ada dalam mimpiku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke datang setelah aku mengucapkan salah satu mantranya. Setelah itu, ia mulai mengajakku bicara setelah mantra satunya kurapalkan._

Aku terdiam sebentar, sadar akan satu hal.

_Jika aku merapalkan mantra itu sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi ya? Ah, itu hanya bunga tidur! Tak mungkin. Andai saja gunung es itu mencair—err maksudku, andai saja ia bersikap hangat padaku, aku bisa mengobrol banyak dengannya. Paling tidak, ia menjadi temanku. Yeah, aku juga sadar diri ia takkan mungkin menyukai seseorang sepertiku._

Kami-sama_, tak bisakah gunung es itu mencair?_

Tarian jemariku berhenti. Aku malah jadi _mellow_ gini. Kutarik sudut-sudut bibirku membentuk seulas senyum miris. Aku dan dia itu terlalu jauh. Bagai bulan dan matahari. Semacam itu. Aku menggeleng pelan. Singkirkan rasa sedihmu, Sakura! Paling tidak, aku masih bisa melihatnya.

Menetralkan perasaanku, aku teringat mantra itu. Kupikir-pikir ulang. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan?

"Tarikaninabu puwapuwa fuu!" ucapku pelan-pelan.

Satu detik …

Dua detik …

Tiga detik …

Tuh, 'kan? Apa kubilang? Tak berfungsi sama sekali mantra itu.

Empat detik …

_Krubuuk_

Oh sial. Perutku mulai terasa mulas lagi.

Lima detik …

"Haruno-_san_?" Suara seseorang dengan intonasi datar dan … mirip suaranya. Huuuuuhhhh? Apa itu hanya delusiku?

Aku melempar pandangan ke sekeliling kelasku. Hanya ada tiga siswi yang sedang berdiskusi. Haha, delusi.

"Haruno-_san_?"

Nah, delusiku semakin menjadi.

Aku meluruskan pandanganku. Baru kusadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan mejaku. Siapa dia?

Bagaikan slow motion, aku memerhatikan sosoknya dari bawah hingga atas. Aku tertegun saat manik milikku dan miliknya bertatapan.

S-s-s-sa-sasuke? SASUKE!

"Eh, Sa-sasuke?" Aku menutup mulutku karena menyebutnya Sasuke. Bodoh. Tak seharusnya aku memanggil seseorang yang tak terlalu kukenal dengan nama depannya. "_Gomen_, maksudku Uchiha-_san_, hehe. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin ..." Aku tak bisa mendengar ucapannya sampai selesai. Siaaaaalll. Rasa sakit di perutku semakin menjadi!

Aku sedikit meremas perutku, berharap rasa sakitnya semakin berkurang. "_Etto_, bisa kauulangi?"

"Bisa kupinjam laptopmu? Aku mau ikut meng-_edit_."

Pinjam laptop?

"Boleh boleh. Sebentar." Buru-buru aku men-_save_ dokumen tadi dan meng-_close_-nya.

"Kaupakai saja. Aku keluar dulu." Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, keluar kelas. Aku berlari menuju _rest room _dengan tangan yang memegangi perutku.

.

.

.

Perutku sudah agak mendingan setelah 'mengeluarkan' racunnya. Kulirik jam dinding di kelas yang kulewati. Sudah jam tiga lebih dua puluh lima menit. Dua puluh menit sudah sejak aku keluar dari kelasku. Lama memang. Itu karena ketika di _rest room_ kepikiran dia yang tiba-tiba ingin meng-_edit _di laptopku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia bisa menggunakan komputer sekolah di multimedia atau lab komputer. Kenapa coba dia lebih memilih meng-_edit _di laptopku? Asumsiku adalah : ia malas pergi ke multim atau labkom.

Ada hal lain yang terpikirkan olehku. Tentang mantra yang kedua. Aku mendadak lupa dua kata terakhirnya apa. Dan untung saja saat aku sadar aku sudah terbilang lama di _rest room_, aku ingat mantra itu! Langsung saja aku merapalkannya tiga kali. Mantra itu bereaksi tidak ya? Entahlah.

Oh ya, selain itu, aku mencari obat sakit perut. Koperasi siswa ataupun guru sudah tutup. Terpaksa aku harus membelinya ke luar sekolah. Hufftt, sakit perut benar-benar merepotkan!

Saat aku masuk kelas, Sasuke sudah tak ada di bangkuku. Dia mungkin sudah pergi. _Well_, sudah kukatakan aku memang terlalu lama.

Kurapikan buku-bukuku dan laptopku yang telah ter-_shutdown_—Sasuke yang mematikannya tentu saja. Ia ternyata peminjam yang baik ya, haha.

Waktu sekarang ini belum jam setengah empat. Hm … lebih baik aku pulang. Masih ada waktu untuk tidur siang. Aku mau mengistirahatkan perutku.

.

.

.

Salah satu aktivitasku sebelum tidur yaitu membaca ulang apa yang kutulis hari ini atau membuat curhatan yang baru. Kubuka curhatanku yang tadi siang—aku bermaksud melanjutkannya karena kurasa aku belum menuliskan semua yang kualami di hari ini.

_Deg_!

He-hei! Kenapa curhatanku yang tadi siang bertambah jadi dua halaman? Siapa yang menambahkannya?

Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan, aku memberanikan diri membaca lanjutan dari tulisanku.

_Hai Haruno-san. Maaf aku membaca-baca dokumenmu. Tadinya aku mencari data yang kau tulis untuk mading di _recent document._ Tapi ternyata kebanyakan dari dokumen itu adalah curahan hatimu. Karena penasaran, aku membacanya._

_Aku kaget, sungguh. Aku kira kau membenciku karena kau jarang sekali mengobrol denganku. Sekalipun mengobrol, kau sering menundukkan wajahmu. Jika aku tak sengaja melihatmu, kau langsung mengalihkan pandanganmu seolah tak mau melihatku. Dan ternyata … kau …_

… _menyukaiku?_

_Aku sebenarnya malu mengatakan hal ini. Kau ingin mengenalku? Aku juga ingin bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh. Bagaimana jika mulai besok kita pulang sekolah bersama?_

_Ps : apa aku memang sedingin gunung es? Aku akan mencoba memperbaiki sikapku._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Kubaca ulang ketikkan Sasuke itu. Memastikan aku tak salah baca setiap kalimat yang ditulisnya. _Kami-sama_, tolong jangan sampai jantungku mendadak berhenti karena membaca itu. Ini bukan mimpi? Aku mencubit punggung tanganku. Aw! Sakit. Ini … nyata!

Luapan kegembiraan yang membuncah langsung lenyap ketika aku terpikirkan akan suatu hal. Apa ia menulis balasan itu karena aku mengucapkan mantra kedua saat di _rest room_? Benarkah seperti itu?

Menit kemudian, laptop kumatikan. Aku membanting tubuhku secara asal ke atas kasurku. _Kami-sama_ … mungkinkah ini akan berakhir seperti mimpiku tadi siang?

.

.

.

Pagi ini kusambut dengan wajah muram. Sampai-sampai _Okaa-san _menggeleng-geleng keheranan karena sikapku yang tak seperti biasanya. Kalau bisa, aku tak ingin pergi ke sekolah. Aku tak mau mendapati dia yang bersikap cuek seperti biasanya dan semua tulisan yang ia ketik di curhatanku itu ia lakukan di bawah alam sadarnya—karena pengaruh mantra itu.

Cukup. Aku tak mau merapalkan mantra itu jika ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir mengenaskan pada diriku.

Aku memasuki kelas dengan pandangan menunduk. Aku tak mau melihatnya sedang duduk di bangkunya sembari mendengarkan musik dari _I-pad_ miliknya.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_san_." Suara Sasuke. Dia memanggilku apa? Sakura?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk. Kuputar kepalaku beberapa derajat ke sebelah kiriku, ke bangkunya. Tapi sosoknya tak ada di sana. Aku terkejut saat aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke bangkuku. Sasuke. Ada di sana. Bahkan bola mataku melebar melihat ia menampakkan seulas senyum tipis. Ia tersenyum! Di kehidupan nyata! Bukan mimpi atau khayalanku semata.

"O-ohayou, Uchiha-_san,_" ucapku membalas sapaannya.

Ia mendecih pelan, tanda tak suka. Huh? Memangnya kenapa? Apa karena aku memanggilnya Uchiha?

"Sasuke," koreksinya.

_Dag dig dug_

Detak jantungku mulai _over_ kontraksi.

Aku tersenyum kaku. Kugaruk pipiku yang tak gatal. Aku memanggilnya Sasuke? Seketika pipiku terasa memanas. "Ha-ha'i Sasuke-_ku_—eh Sasuke-_san_."

Bodoh. Aku malah hendak memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ -_kun_.

"_Ohayou_ _minna_~" Suara cempreng Ino yang baru datang sukses mengalihkan perhatian seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas. Mereka menjawab sapaan itu, termasuk aku.

"_Ohayou_, Ino."

Senyuman Ino berganti dengan tatapan keheranan melihat Sasuke duduk di bangkuku. Merasa ditatap Ino dengan penuh selidik, Sasuke berdiri, beranjak dari bangkuku. Ia berjalan ke bangkunya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Aku dan Ino melepaskan pandangan dari Sasuke. Kami duduk di bangku kami masing-masing.

"Jangan lupa pesanku," ujar Sasuke. Ia menujukkan kata-kata itu pada siapa? Aku?

Sesaat, ia yang sedang memasangkan _earphone _melirik ke arahku. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk kecil. Tentu, Sasuke.

"Hei, hei Sakura, kau kenapa?" Ino melirik padaku lalu ke Sasuke secara bergantian. "Dan apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke tadi? Jangan bilang …." Ino menggantungkan perkataannya. Buru-buru, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak kok. Tidak ada apa-apa, hehe."

"Huh. Dasar aneh."

Dalam hati, aku bersyukur Ino tak menanyaiku lebih lanjut. _Btw_, bukankah dua orang yang sering pulang bersama dan pergi keluar itu, disebut sebagai … lover? Ah, aku tak mau berharap terlalu tinggi.

Dan terakhir, ada yang mau mencoba mantra itu? Yeah, walaupun aku sendiri meragukan mantra itu sebenarnya bekerja atau tidak.

.

.

.

_Tarikaninabu puwapuwa fuu!_

_Pokapikara pirilala pikapiyou!_

.

.

.

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

**Maaf ya Mam, kadonya telat sehari. Soalnya aku sibuk pra UN hiks :"( dan bertepatan dengan hari ini SSFD jadi sekalian dedikasiin buat SSFD juga XD**

**Sebenernya ini buat ultahku juga di dua hari mendatang. Pas TUC lagi. Nasib nasiiibb huhu TwT btw, ada yang mau ngasih kado buatku? #ngarepbangetini #slapped**

**Mami, kita nambah umur nih. Berlaku hukum kekekalan umur keluarga kita ya ga Mam? Semakin tua semakin moe, semakin unyu, semakin ketjeh, semakin-#dibekep**

**Banyak bacot ah. Yang super duper penting, tinggalin jejak. Reader baik pasti ninggalin ripiu :* #kecupbasah #ditoyorkemudiandibuangkeneptunus**

**.**

**ps : maaf kalo grammar inggrisku berantakan**

**pss : maaf kalo miskin deskrip dan banyak kalimat/kata yg rancu soalnya ngerjainnya ngebut ini :'(**

**.**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**

**[20/02/2014]**


End file.
